Sometime Before
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Sometime before the Chrono Stone series started... something happened... AND THE WHOLE INAZUMA CAST MEETS THE INAZUMA GO CAST! Not that much of a humor fanfic, more of a VERY LATE THEORY FANFIC. Please respect my theory! Even though IT'S VERY LATE and that most of things here will probably NOT happen... Okay... IT HAS HUMOR XD


For the readers... well you could say this one chapter fanfic. Though I planned on making this a two chapter story, but I decided to make it into a one long chapter story. And of course, ENJOY XD Don't laugh too hard okay? The start isn't humorous though... You could say this is what I imagine prior to IE GO season 2 (which is called Chrono Stone)

**Seriously, I was planning on posting this BEFORE Chrono Stone starts... TOO bad O_o Well... reviews are appreciated. Just thought that this should be posted just in case some wanted to read this.**

Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_**FFI Timeline (Titanic Stadium)**_

It was another NORMAL day in Liocott Island for Inazuma Japan, well... actually... it wasn't that much of a normal day though since they were currently fighting the Cotarl team: Little Gigant but for Inazuma Japan, playing in matches is rather a normal day though...

Shouts of hissatsu techniques were around the whole stadium as they use their hissatsu techniques.

_*RYUUSEI BLADE V3!"_

_*GROUND QUAKE!"_

"_ZIGZAG SPARK V2!"_

"_TENKUU OTOSHI!"_

"_GOD HAND X!"_

"_X BLAST!"_

"_GOD CATCH!"_

"_X BLAST V2!"_

"_GOD CATCH V2!"_

"_DUAL STRIKE V2!"_

"_GOD CATCH G2!"_

"_DOUBLE GRENADE!"_

"_GOD CATCH G2!"_

"_BIG BANG!"_

"_SHIN! GOD HAND X!"_

"_X BLAST V3!"_

"_GOD CATCH G3!"_

"_JET STREAM!"_

"_TAMASHII THE HAND G2!"_

*WHISTLE*

Finally... it was silent... The match declared it's winner... but...

Endou and the whole Inazuma Japan team looked at the scoreboard... they won...

"We...WON!" Endou shouted with the top of his lungs... and everyone in Inazuma Japan jumped in joy...

Then... that's when they noticed it...

_TIME STOPPED..._

Everyone else around them stopped, they were the only one's moving... and to make's matters worse... the clouds started to cluster and create some kind of 'vortex'

"What's happening?" Toramaru said as he looked and saw the 'vortex' at the top.

"Well... there's one thing for sure that's happening... and it's something not good at all..." Someoka said as he looked worried why time stopped...

Then suddenly the vortex came surging the players and all of them didn't have enough time to react at all... as they were sent... to another place...

But the right term would be... they were sent to... another time...

* * *

_**Holy Road Timeline (Amano Mikado Stadium)**_

Well... this was definitely... NOT A NORMAL DAY AT ALL!

They were actually almost losing! The Raimon team is definitely losing!

Keshins around THEM? ALL ELEVEN?

And for Kurama's case... it was a lot WORSER... because they're current captain is Matsukaze Tenma who happens to have problems on what to do.

"This is what happens when you assign a newbie as the captain!" Kurama commented, then he saw that Yamato was planning to knock out Tenma, then he dashed in front to block the shoot to which he was substituted with Hikaru.

Later, finally Shindou knocked some sense in on Tenma and they regained some confidence...

And even though it was late... Raimon finally makes a comeback...

And shouts of hissatsu techniques started again...

"_FIRE TORNADO DOUBLE DRIVE!"_

"_KING FIRE!"_

"_EXTEND ZONE!"_

"_DENRAI HOUTOU!"_

"_KING FIRE!"_

"_SOYOKAZE STEP!"_

"_BRITANNIA CROSS!"_

"_DEATH DROP G3!"_

"_SHIN MACH WIND!"_

"_KING FIRE!"_

*WHISTLE*

Tenma blinked... and looked at the scoreboard... it was a miracle... they won...

"We...WON!" Tenma shouted with the top of his lungs... and everyone in Raimon jumped in joy...

Then... suddenly...

_TIME STOPPED..._

The Raimon members who jumped in joy were suddenly left there in their position in the air.

Endou's eyes started to open widely... Everyone else stopped, the only one's moving... where none other than the former members of Inazuma Japan. Endou's head started to have a headache...

"Ughhh... why does it feel like this happened before?" Endou said to which Kidou asked Endou if he's alright to which Endou just nodded.

Then suddenly, the Raimon members started to fall on the ground... HARD... to which they groaned in pain.

"Ugghhh... why does it feel like I was stuck on the air for a long time..." Tenma said as he groaned, but he wasn't the only one, Shindou almost fell of the stadium.

"Captain! Coach! Everyone! Are you okay!" Tenma shouted.

"We're fine! Don't worry!" Endou waved back at Tenma then Shindou just gave a thumbs up.

"I guess, it safe to say that the only one's moving are none other than us adults and the Raimon members." Kidou explained to which Endou nodded.

Ishido... errr... Gouenji along with Toramaru came by. Gouenji then said, "I know, you're practically going to ask if this is my fault..."

"You think?" Kidou said.

"WHAT? Just because i'm the freaking Holy Emperor doesn't mean I can cause the time to stop! I may have controlled soccer, but I AM NOT CRAZY enough to stop time!" Gouenji argued back then he was suddenly surprised when another one spoke.

"YES! Ishido-san wouldn't do that! He's a nice person!" Kurosaki said, defending their coach.

"Okay, now looking at it..." Endou said then he looked at the whole entire stadium and noticed that some 'specific' people were moving and some were staying still which shows that time has stopped for those people.** "It seems that soccer players, and coaches can move."**

Kidou then stares at Gouenji.

"WHAT? Please don't tell me you still suspect that I did this!" Gouenji said, defending himself.

"That's right! And besides! There isn't a time machine or something that can stop time in our current timeline!" Toramaru said, also defending Gouenji.

"Right... THAT'S THE LAST THING I WOULD BELIEVE!" Kidou said then Gouenji and Kidou started to go on an argument to which Endou just sighed.

"And why exactly...?" Gouenji said, demanding Kidou's answer.

"FIRST OF ALL! You gassed the bus me, my sister and the whole Raimon team was in and put us on sleeping gas then got us on a freaking island were you train SEED's! If you're crazy enough to use sleeping gas on kids and on us, you're former friends, just to save soccer, then YES! You're crazy enough to stop time! Admit it, you cause this, didn't you?" Kidou said to which Gouenji started to be flamingly angry.

"First of all... it was GOJOU who had the IDEA of using SLEEPING GAS! All those crazy scientists in God Eden Island were the ones who had that idea!" Gouenji argued back but then Kidou cutted in.

"BUT! It was YOU who authorized them to use sleeping gas!" Kidou argued.

"This is like how Kariya-san and Kirino-senpai argue!" Tenma said to which Kariya laughed and Kirino got irritated. "We do not argue like that!"

"Yeah, they argue more like Shindou and Tsurugi would!" Kurama added to which the others laughed but he wasn't able to laugh fully as Tsurugi mustered little of his strength and summoned his keshin and used Lost Angel at Kurama.

Now... getting back...

"WHO SAID I AUTHORIZED IT? It was SENGUUJI DAIGO who AUTHORIZED IT! Right Senguuji?" Gouenji said looking at Senguuji but it seems that Senguuji rather wanted to whistle and pretended that he didn't hear anything though.

"Senguuji you bastard!" Gouenji said to which Kidou and Gouenji continued to argue.

"OKAY! STOP! Sheeshh... This isn't going to end, let's just finish it with BOTH of you are crazy and insane okay?" Endou said to the Gouenji and Kidou to which they looked at Endou and started shouting at his face "WE ARE NOT CRAZY AND INSANE!"

"Well, while you two were busy arguing, look at the sky right now." Endou said then the others too looked at the sky and they noticed that there was a 'vortex' opening up and from afar... there was something... falling from the sky...

Kidou's eyes started to widen, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Endou nodded "Well... it's either we're currently all insane and are in a mental hospital right now... or we are currently seeing our younger selves..."

Tenma and the other young players widely opened their eyes in shock as they saw the younger forms of the legendary Inazuma Japan team falling from the sky...

As for the young Inazuma Japan team... they were lucky... to have a safe landing... though it took it's toll on Kabeyama since they all landed safely at his stomach.

The Holy Road players looked at the young Inazuma Japan team awkwardly.

"This has got to be my worst nightmare..." Gouenji said, stepping back, HE CANNOT let his younger self SEE his new hairstyle.

"That's what you get for changing you're hairstyle Gouenji-kun!" Fubuki added to which Gouenji got irritated.

As for the young Inazuma Japan players...

"Ouch... that wasn't a nice landing..." The younger Gouenji said as he stood up and suddenly, as instantly as soon as possible, his eyes were locked on his adult look and the other Inazuma Japan players did the same.

Both the adults and the young Inazuma Japan players stared at each other for a very long unknown hours.

"It's so... awkward... to see... their young forms?" Hikaru said to which Ichino and Aoyama just nodded aimlessly.

"That's it! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS SILENCE! LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" The younger Endou said as he pointed his finger and challenges the adults.

The reaction of the adults? (O.O)

"Reminds me of the good old days..." Fubuki said with a warm smile.

"SERIOUSLY? That's what you're gonna say at a freaking moment like this?" The younger Kazemaru said to which the others just sighed. They should have expected a weird reaction from the young Endou.

"You're us... from the future?" The younger Fubuki said to which the older Fubuki nodded.

"Looking at it now, you haven't said Let's play soccer for a long time, Now that I think about it, I miss it..." Gouenji said to which the younger Gouenji felt like the voice was familiar.

"Who the heck is that guy?" The younger Gouenji said, then suddenly his face grew pale.

"Oh no... OH NO... OHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The younger Gouenji said.

"Yes, believe it or not, this person is the current leader of a dictator organization which actually controls soccer, in which right now we are trying to defeat, and he's going under the freaking name 'Ishido Shuuji'" The older Endou explained more to which the younger Gouenji's eyes started to widen.

"It's worser than I fear...! I HAVE A LONG LOST BROTHER WHOSE EVIL!" Gouenji said to which the others awkwardly fell over.

"Ishido-sama... you're so dense back then..." Kurosaki said with all his hopes going down the drain.

The older Gouenji wanted to argue so he then said "Waaa... can't you tell...? I'm-"

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Gouenji shouted as he kicked the older Gouenji in the 'private part'.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FREAKING HECK WAS THAT FOR?" The older Gouenji said as he groaned in pain.

"I am not dense! I just pretended to be, then I took the opportunity to kick you! I will not let anyone control soccer and use it for evil purposes!" Gouenji said to which Kurosaki looked up again and got his hopes back up.

"GAhh! You idiot! I'm you from currently after TEN YEARS!" The older Gouenji said as he still wringed in pain.

"Like heck I would believe that! There is NO WAY I would have a crazy hair like that! Now for one last time!" Gouenji shouted as he kicked the older Gouenji again.

* * *

**Wakes up...**

"!"

"Ugghhhh... did I just have a nightmare?" Gouenji-er... Ishido said as he woke up. He looked around, it was currently morning, and his head started to ache.

"Maybe that was just a dream?" Ishido said then he looked around and surprisingly he saw all the young Inazuma Japan members.

"Sorry about that, don't worry, I guess I'll be feeling that too in the future..." The younger Gouenji said.

"To make things clear, that wasn't a dream, and worser, time is still stopped." Endou said to Ishido-er... Gouenji.

"This doesn't look good." The older Kidou said, while thinking of ways to bring back time.

"Anyone has an idea?" The older Fubuki said to which the whole Inazuma Japan team just shook their heads and all the younger players.

"We ARE DOOMED." Hayami said depressingly.

"Yes, we are definitely DOOMED in the future if we have a pessimistic person in Raimon..." Someoka said tilting his head.

"Before or anything else, Can I ask something?" The younger Gouenji said then he continued, "WHO THE HECK DID MY HAIR IN THE FUTURE?"

The older adults started to burst in laughter to which the older Gouenji got irritated but then he answered, "Let's just say the one who asked me to change my hair was Yuuka alright?"

"You could have said NO." The younger Gouenji argued.

"Hahaha! You're younger form did not like you're new hairstyle!" The older Fudou said as it seems that the younger Fudou actually liked his future hairstyle.

"Apparently, you're young counterpart isn't the only one with a complaint" The older Kidou said as he saw that his young counterpart seems to be looking at the hair intently.

"Okay... WHY did you COPY DYLAN KEITH'S HAIRTSYLE? NOT TO MENTION THE GOGGLES like a copy of DYLAN'S too!" The younger Kidou said to which the others bursted laughing again.

"Ha! At least my HAIR is ORIGINAL!" The older Gouenji argued and then both Gouenji and the older Kidou got into an argument AGAIN.

"Okay... and I thought our team was crazy, they're ALOT more CRAZY." Sangoku said to which the others nodded.

"For me, Fubuki-senpai is so hot both young and as an adult!" Yukimura said to which the others backed away from Yukimura.

"What? It is the truth! Look at Kurosaki too!" Yukimura pointed out as they all looked at Kurosaki who was drooling looking at both the young and adult Gouenji's.

"I'm in heaven." Kurosaki said to which the other's sweatdropped.

"Aha! Someoka-san was already a cool player back then!" Nishiki added then, "He's also a great striker!"

"LIKE HECK I WOULD AGREE TO THAT!" Kurosaki said, getting to an argument to Nishiki. "Ishido-sama is more stronger as a striker!"

"He's real name is GOUENJI! Get that to you're brain!" Tsurugi said arguing too with Kurosaki.

"WAIT! Fubuki-senpai is a greater striker than those two!" Yukimura said then both three were fighting now.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT! Hiroto-san is a striker, and he is the most strongest among the three!" Kariya said, then both four were arguing.

"SOMEOKA-SAN!"

"ISHIDO-SAMA!"

"HIS NAME IS GOUENJI!"

"FUBUKI-SENPAI!"

"HIROTO-SAN!"

"This is not going to end..." Shindou said, as he facepalmed himself.

_Getting back to the adults..._

"It's official, Endou has matured! It's a miracle!" Someoka said to which the other's bursted in to laughter.

"So, are you guys telling me I'm the last person to mature?" Endou said, looking at the younger Inazuma Japan team to which they all gulped since Endou gave a scary glare even though he was smiling.

"Other than he has matured, he has gotten way too scary." Kabeyama added to which the other's nodded.

"Hehehe... goggle face, it seem's you're still wearing goggles in the future. Can't you handle the heat that's why you're eyes are covered?" The younger Fudou said sarcastically towards the younger Kidou.

"SAY WHAT? Heh, it seems that you're still a MOHAWK boy in the future!" The younger Kidou said then both started an argument.

"No one is even thinking of a way on how to fix this!" Endou said irritatingly, he took one last look in the sky. "What could be happening? Maybe this is for one purpose?" Endou thought hard, maybe some kind of thing to make those from the past realize something?

"Fine, here goes nothing... Everyone, do you think this future is you're future?" Endou said to which the younger Inazuma Japan members looked at each other.

"Yes? Since we practically see you guys here and now." Kazemaru said.

"Well, then you're wrong." The older Endou said to which the younger Inazuma Japan members were confused.

"What do you mean?" Kabeyama said looking confused.

"Are you saying we are in a parallel world?" Kidou said.

"No." Endou said to which the others grew more confused.

"Okay... what is Endou up to?" The older Gouenji whispered to Kidou. "I have no idea." But let's just listen.

"You guys make you're own future, just because you've seen the future doesn't mean you must go easy on life and not take it seriously. Every choice counts, so this future you see might be yours or might not be yours. That's why don't get held back by the past and the future, we are in the present time, and in our present time, we must do our best." Endou explained to which the other younger Inazuma Japan members nodded.

"You mean... we were sent here, to learn that ONLY?" The younger Kidou said doubting that was the only reason, but then... suddenly the 'vortex' opened up again and one person fell from the sky.

"Hi! I was suppose to explain what the older Endou-san said here but I guess I was saved the effort." The person said who had green hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" The others said.

"I don't think my name is needed to be known YET, anyways, the reason why all the younger players and the adult player's time wasn't stopped was so that I can tell you about what Endou-san said here" The person said to which Kidou gave 'I can't believe that look'

"Why stop time just to TELL us THAT?" Kidou asked.

"Because, after some time you'll all be facing a far greater opponent someone could never imagine, some of you might not even remember that you play soccer since the timeline might be altered." The person said to which the other's were shocked.

"What? Alter the timeline?" Tenma said in shock.

"Yes, some things might be altered because someone from the future plan's to destroy soccer, I would like all of you to help, but if we only kept fighting, we won't win, we need reason, that is why, for now you all won't remember what happens today, but I'll come back again, and this time when I come back, it's time to defend our soccer." The person said then he was backing away.

"What? Tell us more!" The others wanted to know more, "Alter the timeline? Someone wants to destroy soccer from the future?" The others repeated. "What was happening."

"This moment will be erased from you're minds temporarily until the day we all meet again, but not entirely all of us will meet again, since some of you're present will be altered, but I wish the best of luck for everyone!" The person said then finally with a large green beam of light...

_Everything returned back to normal..._

* * *

_**FFI Timeline (Titanic Stadium)**_

Endou felt like something had happened, it was all so silent... It's like he forgot something important, but then it hit him... they were currently on the match then he looked at the scoreboard... they won...

It was weird why everyone was so silent but then he broke the silence by shouting "WE WON!"

* * *

_**Holy Road Timeline (Amano Mikado Stadium)**_

Tenma felt like something else has happened, but then something felt that he need to look upwards, he blinked and looked at the scoreboard... it was a miracle... they won...

"We...WON!" Tenma shouted as loud as he can...

* * *

_**Future Timeline (Unknown Place)**_

"After him! He used the timetravel machine!" The guards said as they ran after the boy with the green hair.

"For now, those from the past won't know my name, but in the near future they will... and together with them, we'll stop El Dorado from their plans, I swear I'll protect soccer!" The person said then he was running around the streets, because he was looking for places to hide.

For now, he needs to run, because if he escapes, he can recruit the Ultimate Eleven members to save soccer. And right now, focusing was what he needed. "I swear... to protect soccer!"

"Stop there kid!" The guards said as they were still running after the person.

"Don't call me a kid! And my name is... FEI RUNE!" The person said then he called his avatar and escaped the guards.

"My name is Fei Rune, and someday, I'll be back to try and fix the timeline and save soccer." Fei Rune said as he kept running to find a safe place.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Yes... the reason why there was a temporary silence during the FFI match when they won the tournament was because of THAT (Well... maybe only in my fanfic, please read and review!)**

**YES... I REALLY THINK GOUENJI'S YOUNGER VERSION WOULD FREAK OUT IF HE SEES HIS NEW LOOK! XD  
**

**Yes... I KNOW THIS FANFIC IS A REALLY IMPOSSIBLE WITH ALL THE CURRENT EVENTS THATS HAPPENING IN CHRONO STONE! (bangs head to desk... I SHOULD HAVE POSTED THIS BEFORE CHRONO STONE STARTED!)  
**

**(Another thing, sorry if there was WAAY to many 'to which' words... I forgot to fix that O_o)  
**

**(Again, sorry for wrong grammars and etc... I really didn't take another look at this fic because after I finished it, i didn't have any interest with it anymore... I seriously wrote this around April even though I posted this during June O_o)  
**


End file.
